The Writer in the Intern
by ThievingDuck
Summary: This new intern may be turning a head or two. What is it about this writer that has giggled her way into the hearts of the Jeffersonian team. Maybe it is the hair, or the writing skills, or is it the infectious laugh? Who knows, but Aubrey is determined to find out. Aubrey/OC
1. Prologue

**Hello lovely people! So I recently finished Bones and I have grown rather attached to agent Aubrey so I thought he could do with a genius girlfriend. Her name is Anne Watson and in my story she is a children's book writer who has written three books so far with her number one seller being called** ** _The Willow Tree_** **. Now The willow Tree is an actual story I have written so I'm going to put a little stamp that that title is TAKEN. Anyways, Anne Watson is pictured as about 26 with wavy brown hair just past her shoulder blades, green eyes, and a spatter of freckles across her face. (Yes, I modeled her after myself but I have very little creativity when it comes to character appearance.) Anyway, enjoy! :)**

"I just don't see a point in having another intern. We have plenty of interns already."

"Not right now we don't. At least look at her credentials."

The girl stood awkwardly at the bottom of the platform, watching the conversation between Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Brennan. Brennan took the file and started to flip through the pages. She turned to look down at the girl fiddling nervously with the key around her neck. Brennan turned to the security guard.

"Please swipe Ms. Watson onto the platform." He obliged and Ms. Watson scurried up the steps. She stopped short at the top of the stairs, not sure if she should move any closer. Brennan stepped closer to the girl, looking down at the file. "It says here you have degrees in Anthropology, Botany, and you have written three books." Ms. Watson nodded.

Angela spoke up. "It's okay to speak sweetie. We don't bite." Ms. Watson chuckled lightly, relaxing slightly.

"Sorry. It's intimidating speaking to Dr. Brennan." She turned to said person. "Your works are amazing. I've read all of your books and your work with the FBI is equally impressive." Brennan nodded. "I know."

Angela stepped forward, extending her hand. "I'm Angela Montenegro. I do facial reconstruction." Ms. Watson shook her hand with a warm smile. "Anne Watson. Nice to meet you." Angela stopped, eyes widening.

"Anne Watson? _The_ Anne Watson?" Ms. Watson pulled back her hand in confusion.

"Um, I don't know anyone else named Anne Watson." Hodgins glanced between his wife and Ms. Watson in excitement. "What, like the author?" He looked at Ms. Watson in surprise.

"You wrote _The Willow Tree?"_ Ms. Watson's face softened into a grin. "You've read it?" The two nodded enthusiastically. "Oh yeah! Our son loves it! It's his favorite book." Ms. Watson's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"That's awesome." Angela turned to Hodgins. "Anne Watson is our intern."

"I know-"

Hodgins was cut off as Brennan came into the conversation. "Excuse me Dr. Hodgins, but I have not yet decided wether of not Ms. Watson will become my intern or not." She turned to Ms. Watson. "Now Ms. Watson-"

"Anne is fine."

"Anne, why do you want to start an internship at the Jeffersonian?" Anne looked confused, as if it was obvious.

"Well to work under you of course. You are the finest Forensic Anthropologist in the country and being able to work with you would be _such_ an honor."

Brennan looked like she was about to say something but Dr. Saroyan cut in. "We have no interns right now, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan sighed, rolled her eyes, and turned back to Anne. "Fine. You're our new intern. Go get a lab coat and a tag and return here." Anne's face lite up in a grin again and she thanked Brennan profusely. Dr. Saroyan herded the new intern toward the stairs. She glanced over her shoulder to talk to Brennan. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan." Turning back, she took Anne to get her stuff, missing Angela and Hodgins slapping high-fives.

 **Tell me what you think! This is just the prologue, the chapters will get longer. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! I just finished the next Chapter! Please tell me if my character is a Mary Sue in any way shape or form. I try to get the characters from bones as accurate as I can but I am open to constructive criticism. Disclaimer: I only own my OC. Nothing else.**

 **Enjoy :)**

Anne returned to the lab dressed in a lab coat and clipped her new tag onto her coat. On the way Dr. Saroyan, Cam, had explained who everyone was and what they do; Cam is the boss and she plays with the flesh, Brennan is the bone lady, Hodgins is the bug boy, and Angela is, respectively, the artist. Throw in a few fancier words and you get it right out of Cam's mouth.

Anne stepped onto the platform, only to be sent to Hodgins lab to swab for particulates and help Hodgins in anyway he sees fit. She walked into the lab, rubbing her hands together to relieve her jitters. Hodgins looked up from his microscope. "Hey Anne." Anne raised a single hand in greeting.

"Hey. I was sent here to help you in anyway I can." He nodded, looking around for something for her to do.

"Can you feed my beetles?" Anne shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh of disappointment.

"I guess." She turned around, looking through the multitude of cages and containers for beetles. Anne crouched down next to the beetles, goosebumps rising on her skin. She turned to Hodgins. "You better not have ants." He frowned.

"What's wrong with ants." She turned back to the beetles.

"I can deal with any type of bugs, except ants. Ants just freak me out."

"I do have ants but I wont make you feed them." Hodgins said reassuringly. Anne nodded.

"Good." She grabbed the mix of seeds and leaves labeled _Beetle Feed_ and poured some in the cage.

"Feel free to completely cover them, those fellas eat a lot."

Anne poured more in, covering the beetles like he instructed. Something beeped, causing Anne to look up. "Ah, we got something." Hodgins pushed a button on his keyboard and a list popped up. He listed them out loud. "Aluminum, rapeseed, soybean, corn, sunflower, what did his murder attack him with vegetable oil?" Anne made a noise of curiosity and Hodgins turned back toward her. "A body came in 20 minutes before you arrived. Early thirties, Caucasian male, burn marks all over his body. Cause of death is blunt force trauma to the frontal lobe. I was scanning a bit of his skull to try and distinguish a murder weapon. Anne nodded, walking over to the table to stare at the list on the screen.

"So, what are we thinking? Kitchen supplies? Maybe the murder _did_ kill him with vegetable oil."

"Maybe. Her, I'm sending this to Angie. Lets see if she's IDed the vic yet."

Anne nodded and Hodgins walked past her toward the door and she started to follow but Hodgins turned around and walked back toward his table. Anne turned to stare at him, one eyebrow raised. "Just a sec." He pulled out a note pad and a pen. "Can I get an autograph fro my son?" Anne scoffed.

"You're kidding." He wasn't. "You want to do this now? What about the case? The dead guy?" He waved a hand.

"If we don't do this now I'll forget. You don;t want my son to be sad that he doesn't have an autograph, do you?" Anne debated it in her head before sighing and marching over to the table. She took the pen in her hand and stared down at the paper.

"What's his name?"

"Micheal-Vincent."

"Gotcha."

 _Dear Micheal-Vincent,_

 _It its very special to talk to you. I work with your mommy and daddy and they are very nice. I hope I get to meet you eventually. I heard you like my book The Willow Tree. It's one of my favorites too. Can I let you in on a secret? Do you want to be in my next book? I can make you a character in my story and then I could give it to you. How does that sound? Great, huh! But you can only be in my book if you are very nice to your mommy and daddy and give them lots of kisses. Deal?_

 _With love,_

 _Anne Watson_

Anne signed her name with a flourish and dropped the pen. "Can we go now?" Hodgins held up a finger and started to read it. Anne turned to look out the glass walls with a sigh. Something caught her eye. Or someone. Anne watched as the man in a suit walked toward Angela's office. His dark hair was combed back, away from his forehead. Even from this distance she could see how his light blue shirt and stripped tie brought out the blue in his eyes. All in all, _holy crap he was attractive._

"Cut me off a slice of that." Anne murmured under her breath.

"What was that?" Anne ignored him and continued to stare after the man. He was definitely attractive, kind of cute in a boy-scout kind of way but _man_ could he pull off a suit-

"You say something." Hodgins whispered in her ear, snapping Anne out of her train of thought. She looked away from the man, moving away from Hodgins. "No."

Hodgins grinned. "Yes you did. You were staring at Aubrey. You have a thing for Aubrey." Anne glared at him.

"No. I Don't. Come on Let's show Angela already." She turned on her heels and marched out of his lab, wondering who Aubrey is. _Probably the man you were staring at, idiot._ Hodgins caught up to her, still grinning.

"Deny it all you want, its still true." Anne rolled her eyes, feeling heat creep up her cheeks.

"Recognized as Johnathon Kingsley. 32. Wife reported him missing two days ago." Anne caught the end of the conversation as they entered Angela's office where she was standing in front of a screen with none other than Aubrey. _Just my luck._ Anne thought drily. The two looked up as they entered.

"So I swabbed for particulates on his skull, found this." Hodgins stepped forward and pressed something, making the list pop up. Angela and Aubrey read the list.

"What are you thinking, kitchen tools?" Aubrey asked.

"Most likely. These are all ingredients of vegetable oil and lots of frying pans are made out of aluminum these days. Could easily be that." Everyone nodded along with Anne as she spoke.

Aubrey turned to Anne, holding out his hand. "I don't think we've meet. James Aubrey. I work with the FBI." Anne shook his hand, trying to ignore her heart rate.

"Anne Watson. I'm their new intern." Aubrey smiled and turned back to the screen, not knowing how much Anne's heart fluttered.

...

It turns out Anne's predictions were correct, the fractures to the skull matched the size and shape of Mrs. Kingsley's frying pans. Booth and Aubrey were interrogating the wife now. And where was Anne? She's following Hodgins, begging him not to tell Angela.

"Hodgins please! Please don't!" Anne called after Hodgins, they were only twenty feet away from Angela's office.

"Hey," he turned to her. "She can help you better than I can."

"No! She can't! Because there's nothing going on!"

"Keep telling yourself that. I saw how you were looking at him."

"Looking at who?" They had finally reached Angela's office and she looked up curiously at their conversation. Anne covered her face with a groan.

"I'm going to die from mortal embarrassment." She grumbled. Angela turned to her husband accusingly.

"What did you do to her?" He raised his hands in defense.

"Just trying to be helpful." Angela wrapped her arms around Anne, who was still covering her face.

"What did he do to you?"

"Anne has the hots for Aubrey." Hodgins blurted out. Anne raised her red face from her hands to glare at Hodgins.

"I do not!"

"Alright you two, calm down." Angela said. She turned to Hodgins. "You, stop antagonizing her. It's her fist day."

She then turned to Anne. "is it true. Of it isn't I will have a _firm_ talking to Hodgins about messing with our interns." Anne shrugged her shoulders helplessly.

"Maybe, I don't know! Maybe if I had some time to figure that out before Hodgins started telling the whole Jeffersonian." Both women turned to glare at Hodgins. Angela lifted a finger to point at him.

"You. Out." With a Sigh, Hodgins left. Angela Turned back to Anne and sat her down on the couch. "So," She started. Anne leaned forward on her knees, covering her face again and groaned loudly.

"I'm so confused right now." It was just Anne's luck that Booth and Aubrey walked toward the platform to talk to Brennan. Anne put her head on her right hand and glanced over Angela's shoulder at Aubrey. He put his hands on his hips, pushing his jacket slightly. Anne groaned again, putting her face in her hands. "Ugh, why does he have to be so hot?" Angela looked over her shoulder at Aubrey and chuckled at Anne. Anne stood up quickly and straightened her lab coat.

Angela grinned at her and she scowled. "Shut up. This never happened." Anne turned on her heels and stormed out of Angela's office, leaving Angela to laugh by herself.

 **Tell me what do think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! Ugh, I've been sitting at the computer for more than two hours, taking this chapter from a journal to the computer. Took me forever to write this chapter. I should add that this starts several days after the previous chapter so Anne has had time to come to grips with her crush on Aubrey. Be able to keep her heart rate even, maybe even flirt with him. ;)**

 **Also, even though favs and follows make my day, reviews make my week. Please review! I have been rewatching Bones so I haven't had time to see Aubrey and how his character is. Please tell me if I'm way off or spot on.**

 **Disclaimer: You've got kidding me. If I owned Bones I would not be on this website, I would be making Anne an actual character.**

The case was solved in less than a week. A very easy case according to Brennan. the husband had been cheating on his wife with the neighbor and when his wife found out she heated up vegetable oil, thrown it at him, causing the burns, and beat him with the frying pan. A very easy, very boring, very domestic case.

Booth had come back with Aubrey to tell everyone that the wife had confessed and was in custody.

Anne unbuttoned the lab coat and placed it on the rack next to the other coats. She stuffed her tag in her bag before grabbing her long, black coat and tugged it on.

"Anne Watson. I thought I heard that name before." Anne jumped and spun around to face who was talking to her. Aubrey was standing about ten feet away, leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. Anne let out a breath.

"You scared me." She turned back to her bag, stuffing pens and notes and sunglasses into it.

"Your work is impressive." Anne chuckled and pulled her bag over her shoulder before turning back to face Aubrey.

"They're just children's books. Not terribly hard to write. The only thing impressive about them are the amount of copies they have sold." She walked past him, trying to keep her heart rate from picking up, which she failed at.

Aubrey turned, pulling his hands out of his pockets and jogged to catch up with her. _Why does she walk so fast!_ "No, but it is." He insisted. "You have great story telling skills. Last time I tried to write poetry it ended very badly." He mumbled the last part, cringing inside thinking about sixth grader poetry.

Anne looked at him over her shoulder and flashed him a grin that made his knees weak. "If you want to read impressive books, read Dr. Brennan's. Her books are absolutely stunning." Aubrey finally caught up to her and kept in sync with her footsteps.

"I have read Dr. Brennan's books. They are very impressive but so are yours!" Anne scoffed. "Hey look at me." They stopped walking and she turned to look at him. "How do you think you got number one seller and every single books store I go to has your books. Because _you are_ a good writer." Anne just stared at Aubrey for a while, scanning his face several times before a soft smile made its way onto her face. Aubrey didn't know how, but it seemed like he smile light up the whole room and he couldn't help smile himself.

"Are you trying to boost my self esteem? 'Cause it's working." With that she continued walking. Aubrey's grin grew and he followed after her.

"Maybe, maybe not." He responded. Anne looked over at him and he winked. She turned away with a grin. They walked a few more paces before Anne looked back over at him.

"Are you hitting on me?" Aubrey looked over at her, how she was trying very hard not to smile and failing at it.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said again. "Maybe I'm just making friendly conversation." Anne smirked at him and pushed open the front doors. She scurried down the stairs to the sidewalk. Aubrey still stayed in step with her.

"So," Anne started. "How do you know about my books. You don't exactly look like a child to me." He chuckled.

"Just because I'm not a kid doesn't mean I can't enjoy children's books."

"Touché."

A yellow cab bounced around the corner and Anne walked confidently to the curb and raised one hand, bellowing "Taxi!" loudly. The cab veered off the approach Anne. She turned to Aubrey. "There's my ride."

"You don't have your own car?" He questioned. Anne shrugged.

"Don't see a point when cabs are everywhere." He nodded as the cab slowed to a stop beside Anne.

"Guess we'll have to continue this another time." Aubrey's voice was light and Anne glanced at him over her shoulder as she opened the door.

"Till the next time."

"Till the next time."

Anne climbed into the cab and closed the door. It crawled away up the street, leaving Aubrey standing alone at the sidewalk.

…

Anne shuffled into Cam's office, eyelids drooping and mugs full of coffee in her hands. Yawning, she set a mug on Cam's desk and turned to leave. "Thanks. Hey, wait." Anne turned back around to look at Cam. She look a sip of her coffee and leaned forwards on her desk. "I didn't get a chance to ask you these past few days, how did your first day go?" Anne sighed, scrubbing a hand down her face.

"It was…. interesting." Cam smiled curiously. "Hodgins tried to play match maker." She perked an eyebrow.

"Do I even want to ask?" Anne shook her head.

"No you really don't." Anne walked toward the door again before glancing at Cam over her shoulder. "Enjoy your coffee, ma'am."

She walked out of Cam's office and made her way to Angela's office. Anne had nothing to do today. No new body had come in and Dr. Brennan had finished up with bones from the last case. She got the feeling she would be doing today is fetching coffee. "Morning Angela." Said person lifted her head, smiling warmly.

"Hey sweetie." Anne handed her some coffee. Angela thanked her and she left to make more coffee.

Anne knocked on the door way of Hodgins' lab with her head, seeing as her hands were full. He looked up. "Hey Anne." she shuffled closer.

"Here, I made coffee." Hodgins face lite up and he pulled a blue mug out of her grasp.

"Thanks. You're a life saver." Nodding once, Anne left with the last mug for Dr. Brennan. Anne walked over to the platform, swipped herself on, and smiled at Dr. Brennan.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan. Brought the coffee you asked for." Brennan stepped away from the computer and accepted the mug of steaming coffee.

"Thank you Dr. Watson." She took a sip of the Coffee. Anne turned to leave but, like Cam, Brennan stopped her. "Dr. Watson." She turned around. " I would like you to review the bones of Johnathon Kingsley." Anne gave her a confused look.

"But I did that yesterday."

Brennan nodded. "Yes, you did. But you did not record all of your notes, and the ones you did I could barely read. Review and record them again." Anne let out a sigh through her nose and nodded. She turned around again and stepped down off the platform before climbing more stars to get to the cat-walk above the main floor. Anne made herself a cup of black coffee and left to the bone room.

…

Aubrey strolled into the Jeffersonian, hands buried deep in his pockets. Yesterday had been interesting. He had always expected Anne Watson to be a frail old women living in the country with a vegetable garden and grandchildren; certainly not the beautiful, quirky women he met earlier this week. It seemed like she never stopped smiling, he liked that. He didn't know what it was about her that snatched his attention so easily. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity when he talked to her yesterday. Something seemed off though. When he walked with her yesterday, she walked crookedly. She favored her left side, putting less weight on her right leg, yet she walked like she didn't even notice it. Maybe he was overthinking.

Aubrey, being lost in thought, had let his feet wonder, taking him where ever they pleased. Looking up from the floor, Aubrey glanced around to see where he was. He had stopped in the middle of the hallway, it seemed familiar. He looked left.

Not twenty feet away, through a doorway, was Anne leaning over a table with bones scattered across it. Aubrey stepped closer and leaned against the doorway of the bones room. At first he thought she would look up and greet him, but he soon noticed the earbuds shoved haphazardly into her ears. The music drifted out of the earbuds and toward Aubrey, with a song he recognized as _Secrets_ by _OneRepublic._ Aubrey put his hands into his pockets, watching the woman.

Anne's walnut brown hair was pulled back in a messy braid stopping just below her shoulder blades. A few loose tendrils of hair floated down to frame her face. Aubrey noted the light spatter of freckles across her face and how her eyes were locked on the bone in her hands. It was interesting, yesterday the blue of her dress made her eyes seem almost blue, but today, in neutral colors, her eyes seemed much more green, a sophisticated ivy green.

Anne moved around the table and Aubrey caught a glance of her shirt under the lab coat. It was grey, he couldn't tell of it was short or long sleeved, and in big, black, block letters it read I DON'T TRIP I DO RANDOM GRAVITY CHECKS. Aubrey smiled. she was wearing light blue jeans and knee length, brown, leather boots.

Something shined around Anne's neck and Aubrey squinted lightly at her necklace. All he could tell from that distance was that it was silver and what looked like a boat. His eyes flickered to her hands, and he noticed that she also had a ring on her right hand.

An earbud fell out of Anne's eat, filling the room with the sound of _Fall for you_ by _Secondhand Serenade_. She grabbed the dangling earbud and went to put it back when she noticed Aubrey. Anne smiled, pulled the earbuds out of her ears and pulled out her iPod, pausing the music. "Hey, Aubrey!" He pushed off the wall and smiled nervously.

"Hey." Oh, this was bad. He didn't have an excuse to be here. He couldn't exactly say 'Hey, I was just standing her staring at you!'

"Do you need me for anything?" Her eyes scanned his face curiously. _Oh boy._

"I was wondering if I could take out for lunch?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them and Aubrey tensed. He wasn't sure what do do, the words were out in the open, he couldn't take them back now. Anne quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"But it's only 9 o' clock." aubrey let out a breath and looked down at his watch.

"No, its almost noon." Anne looked so confused, looking down at her own watch. She shuffled over to a red mug on a nearby table and took a sip. She made a disgusted face.

"Coffee's gone cold. Guess time gets away from you." She chuckled breathlessly, setting the mug back down and pulling away from the table.

"So it's lunch then?" Aubrey tried not to sound too hopeful. Anne pulled off her gloves and threw them away.

"Sure. Let me tell Cam I'm taking my lunch break."

…

twenty minutes later Aubrey and Anne were sitting at _The Royal Dinner_ , Anne staring down at her menu, trying to ignore Aubrey's eyes burning into her. A dainty waitress came over to their table, pen and pad in hand. "Are you two ready to order?" Anne smiled up at her.

"Yes, um, I'll have your Classic Burger and fries." The waitress nodded and turned to Aubrey.

"Oh, I'll have the something. And can we get an extra plate of fries." The waitress nodded and scribbled everything down before going to check on other tables. Aubrey looked over at Anne.

"You know, it's nice to met a women that's not afraid to eat a burger." Anne smirked, leaning forward.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked, Aubrey leaning forwards as well. "I've never ate a salad in my entire life." Aubrey grinned.

"Lucky you then. My mother once made me eat salad for every meal. Worst day of my life." Anne laughed and Aubrey's grin widened.

Anne's laughter died down and they fell into a comfortable silence. Well, it was comfortable for Anne, but Aubrey was being bugged by a question floating in his mind. Aubrey hesitantly stretched out a hand. "May I see your ring and necklace?"

Anne raised her right hand to her necklace, face unreadable, and Aubrey wondered if he said something wrong. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, Anne removed the necklace and set it on the table before removing her ring and setting it beside the necklace. Aubrey picked up the two pieces of of jewelry, one in each hand, and inspected them.

The necklace was silver, a Spanish ship with four sails, al looking puffed up with by the wind. The front of the ship was carved to look like the head of a fox. Intricate designs were carved into the sails and the boat itself. Absolutely beautiful.

Aubrey looked at the ring. The band was gold and blue, the two colors interwinding and looking like waves. In the front there was a circle, edge gold and blue, like the rest of the ring. Inside the circle, the background was gold with the outline of a ship carved onto it in blue. Both pieces of jewelry were incredibly gorgeous.

Aubrey lifted his head to look at the women across from him. She was staring at the jewelry in his hands, so many emotions flicking across her face he couldn't recognize them. Aubrey cleared his throat to capture her attention.

"These are both really pretty. Where did you get them?" He handed the jewelry back to Anne, who slipped them on before answering.

"My mother and sister were really into boating and fishing so these were their way of trying to get me to go with them. They always thought of they could get me to like boats, I would go with them." Aubrey nodded.

"Do they still like boating?" Anne chuckled, looking down at her hands clasped together in her lap.

"No. No, they died when I was ten." Aubrey let out a breath, running a hand down his face.

"I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." Anne waved his apology away.

"No need to apologize, you didn't know. It was over ten years ago anyways." She paused for a moment. "Boating accident, ironically."

They drifted into silence once again and Aubrey couldn't take his eyes off of Anne. His eyes explored her face, tracing over every dip, every line. Her eyes traveled around the dinner, scanning the friendly faces and happy customers. Aubrey watched as her eyes drifted toward him again. Anne did the exact thing Aubrey had moments ago, scanning his face and taking him in. Their eyes locked.

Anne could get lost in the blue of his eyes. Dual pools of ocean, deep beyond measure yet bright as the sky. His eyes seemed light and joyful, like there was a stupid joke or pun around every corner. He just seemed so…. happy. His eyes were happy.

It took Aubrey a moment to fully grasp the depth of Anne's eyes. They didn't seem to match her face; they were to…. old. Wise beyond her years. There was deep wisdom and understanding behind the laughing and smiling demeanor. It made Aubrey wonder what could have possible happened in her child hood to grow this young woman way beyond her age. To Aubrey, Anne Watson suddenly became a mystery. He truly did not know her; he knows next to nothing and he got a burning desire to find out more. To learn more . To know Anne Watson.

"Okay, two Classic Burgers with fries and another plat of fries." The voice of the waitress snapped Aubrey out of his train of thought and he broke eye contact to thank the waitress.

As soon as the food was placed before her, Anne dug in. She grabbed her burger strategically, holding the back and bottom with her fingers so nothing fell out, and took a huge bite. Aubrey almost chocked on his food. Anne's cheeks were puffed out like a squirrel from taking such a big bite. Ketchup was smeared onto her cheeks on either side of her mouth and greasy goodness has started dripping down her hands. She chewed slowly, eyes closing in pleasure of the amazing taste of Classic Burgers. Aubrey swallowed his bite of food and placed his burger down, grabbed a napkin, and was about to offer it to Anne, but she took another large bite.

Chuckling lightly, Aubrey reached across the table to wipe the ketchup off of Anne's face. Her eyes immediately opened and she quirked an eyebrow questioningly, mouth still full. Aubrey shrugged innocently. "What? You seem a little busy with your burger." She rolled her eyes, but let him finish wiping off the ketchup.

They continued eating until Anne finished off her burger, much faster than Aubrey surprisingly, and started wolfing down fries. Aubrey finished off his own hamburger and gave Anne a surprised yet concerned look. "Geez, did you eat anything this morning? You sure are going to town." Anne seemed to realize how fast she was eating and slowed down, swallowing before responding to Aubrey.

"Sorry. I forgot to eat breakfast this morning. All I've had is coffee so far today." She continued eating, at a slower pace now, put still ate all he fries and half of the extra fires.

Sometime later, Aubrey flagged down the waitress for the check so they could get back at a reasonable time and not get yelled at by their bosses. Aubrey opened the check and pulled out his wallet to pay. "Wait a sec," Anne stopped him "if you pay for the whole meal does that mean you took me on a date?" Aubrey smirked.

"Depends. did you want this to be a date?" She smiled in a friendly yet flirtatious way. Anne smirked back at him.

"Little bit, ya." Aubrey smiled once more.

"than this was a date." He payed for the food, left a reasonable tip, and stood up. Anne followed suit and the two walked to the doors of the dinner. Anne looked over at Aubrey.

"This was actually really fun."

"Not too bad for a fist date?"

"Does 'first date' imply there will be more to come?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all. Not at all."

 **Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Lovely readers! How you doin. This is just a little fluffy, filler chapter before Anne and Aubrey's first, real case! *Excited bird noises* And please, please, please, review! I love and appreciate all the favs and follows but reviews give insight to what you guys are feeling about this story. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones**

Chapter 3

Anne curled up on the couch, pulling a red notebook out of the pile of mess she had carried up to the catwalk. She flipped open to a black page and started scribbling down notes. Heels clicked toward Anne and a soft "Hey" pulled her out of her thoughts. Cam stood a few yards away, bag slung over her shoulder. Anne sat up slightly, flashing her boss a smile.

"Hello Dr. Saroyan." Cam nodded before throwing a thumb over her shoulder.

"Everyone has left Dr. Watson. There is no longer a reason for you to be here." Anne's smile turned into a grimace.

"Sorry Dr. Saroyan, I was just writing. do you want me to leave?" Cam shook her head, holding up a hand as Anne started to stand up.

"No, no. You're fine. Just wanted you to know that you no longer have anything to do for today." Anne stopped, shrugged.

"The other day I found that this is a great place to escape to, especially to write. If you don't mind I think I'll stay here a bit longer, spend a little more time alone with my thoughts." She said it like a question and Cam agreed, bid her goodnight, and left.

Finding herself alone once more, Anne went back to work. She had compiled a list of half a dozen story ideas. She _could_ do a book of poems for children with deeper meanings to them, but what kind of poems. And what about doing Haikus? She could also do _The Adventures of Little Miss May_ that she had been thinking about. It would be wonderful to write a series, she had always wanted to, but a series like that tends to go on for a long time, to the point where the books just become awful as the writer runs out of ideas. "I can just stop when ever I want" Anne murmured aloud, scrawling down more notes. _I also want to do the one about a frog-_

"You know you never gave me your number." Anne jumped off the couch, spinning around to look at Aubrey who was standing on the main floor. "Did you forget, or was that just your subtle way to try and get rid of me?" She laughed, shaking her head. A small smile found it's way onto Aubrey's face as he watched the Doctor.

"Definitely the former. It completely slipped my mind. Here, stay right there." Anne spun around, tore a page out of her notebook, jot something down, and started to fold it. She turned back around, leaning against the railing and let the paper airplane float down to the man below. Aubrey caught it with ease.

"A paper airplane." He turned it over in his hands. "Love making this things. Use to throw them around the class room." The smile never left his face as he spoke. Unfolding the airplane, Aubrey squinted down at the paper. "Ooo. A number _and_ an address. This day keeps getting better and better." Anne chuckled.

"You know it." She paused before continuing. "You know, I have a question for ya."

"Shoot." Aubrey looked up from the paper.

"What's a big, scary, FBI man doing flirting with a 'squint'?" His eyes sparkled, like he knew something she didn't.

"Well, everyone needs a sweetheart. Even Superman needs his Lois Lane." Anne raised an eyebrow.

"Are you calling yourself Superman?" Aubrey raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, can't deny the truth. I _am_ Superman." Anne groaned, shaking her head.

"I don't see it."

"What! How can you not see it! I look just like Superman."

"No, no, no, no, no. Just because you have dark hair and blue eyes does not instantly make you Superman."

"So what is it then?"

"I'm sorry! You're just Clark Kent, you don't look the part." Aubrey stopped, processing her words for a minute.

"So what you're saying is, I'm not _attractive_ enough to be Clark Kent?"

"Yes." Aubrey put a hand on his chest in mock offense.

"Well then, If I'm not good enough to be your Superman, I think I'll leave." He turned on his heels to leave.

"Wait! Aubrey! I'm not saying you're _not_ attractive, just not in a Clark Kent way." The words tumbled out of Anne's mouth as she desperately tried to stop Aubrey. He turned back around, a smirk plastered to his face. He fixed his tie while saying, "You think I'm attractive?"

Anne stopped, mouth hanging open and heat climbing up her face. Aubrey chuckled. "Don't worry, I think I'm very attractive as well." This snapped Anne out of her trance so she could tease, "Ever so modest."

"That's me, oh." Aubrey snatched his phone out of his pocket as it buzzed. "Shoot." He looked up at Anne. "Sorry, I have to go, got to fill out boring paper work That's due tomorrow. I'll call you, Airplane girl."

"See you later, 'Not Clark Kent.'" Anne followed Aubrey's laughing form with her eyes, hoping to see him again soon.

 **Please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I'm not dead I promise! My computer broke and it took me ages to get a new computer. Thank you thank you thank you thank you so much to everyone who has fav or followed. Thank you Heavenly Survivor for reviewing, it means so much to me. This is Anne and Aubrey's first TV episode! *Squeal.* Aubrey isn't in this chapter but just wait, he's in part two. Love ya'll!**

 **I don't own Bones, obviously.**

Chapter 4: The Geek in the Guck part 1

"The victim has a narrow sciatic notch and partially defined lower extremities on the pubic face." Anne stated, peeling back skin to look at the victim's insides. She crinkled her nose at the scent and tried to breath through her mouth without tasting death on the air. This one was definitely a stinker.

"A white male in his 30s." Brennan confirmed. Anne looked up from her work to raise an eyebrow at Dr. Brennan.

"Yeah..." She nodded, trying- and failing-not to sound sarcastic. "That's what I just said." Dr. Brennan straighten up.

"I know that Dr. Watson, but not everyone here is as informed on human anatomy as us." They both glanced at Angela and Hodgins, but neither noticed. Instead, Hodgins took the the time to inform them on blowflies.

"Based on Blowfly larvae, the body was on the river bank for two and a half days." Anne's lips curled up in disgust. She leaned away from Hodgins.

"Gross." She shuddered, goosebumps traveling up her arms as she watched the larvae squirm. She returned her attention to the dead body. Cam (Dr. Saroyan? Camille?) spoke up from where she stood in front of the computer.

Well, comparing these remains to this satellite image that was taken two days ago, the degree of marbling in the abdomen puts time of death about six days ago." Anne continued to work as she spoke.

" So the poor guy was in the river for three and a half days. That sucks." Hodgins stopped working to give her a 'really?' look.

"Poor guy?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"Spending time in the water isn't fun, dead or alive." Cam ignored them and focused on the dead man's face.

"Who would cut out someone's eyes, ears, lips, and ears?" Hodgins was the first to answer.

"A Chelydra Serpentina. It's no psycho killer. It's just an Eastern Snapping Turtle having a bit of a snack." Anne grinned.

"Hey, I had one of those when I was six, but it tried to eat my brother's hand so we set it free." Cam and Brennan shared a skeptical look. Hodgins leaned down on his table to look up at Anne as he asked,

"And which brother would this be?"

"Hm?"

"Didn't you say the other day that you have like three brothers?"

"Six actually, and one sister. I'm the middle child." Anne corrected him, not taking her eyes off the corpse.

"That just gives me more questions than answers." Hodgins shook his head.

"Can we please get back to the remains?" Brennan said, sounding agitated. Weither it was at Hodgins for distracting her intern, or Anne for not focusing, Anne didn't know. (And it's not like it made a difference.)

"Of course ma'am." She pointed down at the body. "The ligaments have irregular , frayed ends consistent with tearing." Cam came over to inspect.

"She's right, the arms were torn off."

"Well don't blame the turtle for that." Hodgins defended. Brennan stepped over to the computer and typed something into the keyboard.

"Booth should know about this." Hodgins grabbed Anne's attention.

"How big is your family?" He asked. She shrugged casually.

"It was just the ten of us. Me, Patrick, Brady, Ethan, Katrina, Spencer, Jared, Luke, Mom, and Joseph."

"Joseph?"

"Yeah, he didn't like us calling him Dad." Hodgins nodded and when Anne looked away he mouthed 'wow' to himself.

" **Hey Bones."** Agent Booth appeared on the screen. Dr. Brennan tried to steer their conversation back to the case.

"This is not an accident victim. The irregular frayed ligaments in both shoulder joints indicate the arms were torn off."

" **You know it's probably gang related.** "The agent mused. " **Gangs think it's smart to weigh down the bodies by their arms or legs before dumping them in the body.** " Anne looked up from the body to inform them on what she found.

"If these perimortem fracturing are anything to go by, I'd say the victim was beaten." She frowned. _What did this guy do to deserve a beating and then being thrown in a river?_

" **Wait a second, a beating before dumping? You know what, there's a good chance this was payback.** " Anne nodded, confused on how he got to that verdict but agreeing no less. " **I'll see you later Bones.** " Booth signed off. They all got back to work on the dead body and Anne started to measure the exit wound.

"The exit wound on the squamous region of the right temporal bone measures 8.5 centimeters." She announced. Brennan picked up where she left off.

"The victim also suffered fractures to the L-3 and L-4." Angela snapped a photo and pulled back from the dead body with a repulsed face. Some people never get used to it.

"Okay, it's going to be tough to ID without eyes, ears, lips, or a nose. But I'll give it a shot." She strutted away in her pencil skirt, Hodgins' eyes following her. Anne snickers when his eyes slid down and stayed there until his wife disappeared from sight. He was basically drooling. She snapped her fingers in his face, whistling a bit.

"Earth to Hodgins." His eyes snapped up, neck and ears flushed red. She chuckled.

"Okay, I have a question." Hodgins says. "Who's Katrina? I thought you only had brothers-"

"And one sister."

"Why do you have such a huge family?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. She scoffed.

"My parents never used birth-control. But hey, at least no one takes your lunch money when you have two brothers who play football, one who won the wrestling state championship, and one who knows more than a hundred different ways to kill someone." Anne chuckled again and Hodgins whistled. Dr. Brennan cleared her throat, a deep frown on her face. The two stopped talking and continued working. Brennan noticed something.

"There's blue discoloration on the victim's central incisors. That could indicate either mercury or lead." She said. Cam came over to inspect the teeth.

"Well depending on the amount of toxins, the victim could have been poisoned."

"Alright," Hodgins spoke up. "Well, I'll take a sample for the mass spec." He grabbed a sample and made his way over to the mass spectrometer. Cam started digging through the victim's stomach which created a gross, slurping sound that had everyone gagging. It didn't take too long to find what she was looking for, thankfully because Anne didn't know how much of that sound she could take.

"I think I know what the victim's last meal was." Anne felt bile rise in her throat as Cam pulled out a Low-main noodle from the stomach contents. Cam glanced up at her. "You feeling alright Dr. Watson? Looking a little green at the gills." Anne nodded, swallowing hard.

"I'm still getting used to the whole, dead body thing. That's really gross." She shuddered. Cam raised an eyebrow.

"Dr. Watson have you had an anthropology related job before this internship?" Cam's voice held a certain parental tone that can only be achieved through dealing with a teenage daughter. Anne tried to shrug off the intense gaze and didn't raise her eyes from the body.

"Well, I went to college online so I didn't really have much in life experience with, you know, the smell and all, but you can't do everything online so I have done this sort of thing , but only to get my degree and this is my first job after I got my degree so yeah, but not really and-" She let out a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Just a simple yes or no question Dr. Watson."

"Please call me Anne."

" _Anne._ " Cam stressed. Anne sighed.

"No," She winced. "Not really." Cam nodded.

"Alright." Anne snapped her head up, staring at Cam with surprise.

"Alright?" She repeated. Cam nodded again.

"Dr. Watson, this is an internship. You are here to learn. Most of our interns haven't even graduated college yet."

Anne frowned. "So I'm a late bloomer aren't I?" Cam gave her an exasperated look.

"That's not what I said."

"But that's what you meant! All these other interns don't even have degrees and they have more experience than me."

"Dr. Watson they have been here for years! You can not compare yourself against interns who have been under Dr. Brennan's wing for almost six years. And, may I point out, that you are not the only new intern. We have four other new interns that have as little experience as you, so do not feel bad for not being used to the same conditions as ." Anne sighed, nodded, and ran an ungloved hand through her hair.

"Yeah….yeah, you're right."

…

With the bones cleaned and laid out in the Bones Room, Anne had been instructed to analyze the bones while Dr. Brennan talked with the victim- a game designer-'s roommate. Anne was evaluating the skull, listening to _Clarity_ By Zedd when Dr. Brennan returned. "Take out those ear-buds out at once Dr. Watson, you are not permitted to listen to music in this lab when on a case." Anne pulled her ear-buds out and stuffed them in her pocket, a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry Dr. Brennan. I was not aware of that rule; it will not happen again." She promised, but Dr. Brennan just waved it away.

"What information do you have that's related to the case." She lifted up the skull to show Dr. Brennan what she found.

"I found a ring fracture at the base of the skull. The skull must have struck something with sufficient impact to snap back into the C1, causing the ring fracture."

"I have seen fractures on the remains of suicide victims who have leaped from cliffs or bridges." Brennan stated as she snapped on gloves and took the skull from Anne.

"So it was caused when the skull made impact with the water." She put the pieces together.

"Yes," Dr. Brennan nodded. "The exit wound wasn't an exit wound. It started as a depression fracture caused by blunt force trauma of some kind." She handed the skull back to Anne.

"And when the body was dumped, the face-first impact into the river pushed water through the cranial and nasal cavities with enough pressure to cause the depression fracture to explode." Anne said, sounding satisfied that she had figured it out.

"We still don't have cause of death." Brennan pointed out with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Right, but at least we know that the body was dropped into the river from a great height. So, if we can figure out the height from which the body was dropped-"

"We can figure out from _where_ the body was dropped!"

"And hopefully retrieve this guy's arms because honestly it's just awful to be buried without arms. Imagine having no arms in the afterlife." She chucked. Dr. Brennan gave Anne a weird look.

"There is no prove to support the insane idea that an afterlife does exist." Anne shrugged and placed the skull back in its place.

"Still, it's nice to imagine." Dr. Brennan gave her intern another look before walking out and away from the Bones Room.

Anne continued to review the bones for another twenty or so minutes until Hodgins came in rambling about some experiment or another that he needed help setting up. And, forty minutes later, here they were, experiment set up and both as giddy as children on Christmas. "I'm sorry but, what is going on here Hodgins?" Angela spoke up as she approached. Hodgins' face lite up at the sight of his wife. Anne smiled. _They're so sweet and perfect for each other._ She thought. _I wish I had someone who loved me that much._ Her smile faltered a bit until she reminded herself, _I don't need anyone like that. I'm fine on my own._ She plastered on a fake smile and turned her attention to Hodgins and Angela.

"Hey." He greeted. "Well, I've harnessed these shock cords to the ground using bichromate hooks lifted by an another pulley." Hodgins didn't notice his wife's confusion so Anne translated squint-lingo for her.

"We built a human sling-shot." _Which is awesome._

Hodgins grinned. "Yes! To figure out how far the body was dropped into the river."

"Okay, Angela said slowly, not looking impressed. "Uh, we could have used the Angelatron for that." Anne bit back a laugh. She couldn't believe Angela named her computer after herself.

"It wouldn't have been as accurate." Anne said, which was a total lie but making a giant sling-shot is much more fun than just pressing buttons on a computer.

"Excuse me?" Angela turned her bitchface on the intern.

"Uh, well uh..." Anne stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "T-t-Hodgins. T-tell her Hodgins Tell her why." She cleared her throat. Hodgins' eyes went wide and his mouth hung open for several seconds before he actually thought of something to say.

"Yeah, okay. Um, so-so here's why. So I-I took a sample of the Potomac river, you know where the body was found and I-I had to recreate to viscosity, the temperature, as well as the particulate matter in order to try and..." He trailed off and Angela saw right through his crap.

"I could have entered those variables." Hodgins gave up on excuses.

"Sweet wife, please let a man have his toys." Anne didn't even try to suppress her snort of laughter at the two. The intern leaned forward onto the cart with a dummy- that creeped her out to no end- and nodded at Hodgins.

"Show her how it works bug-boy." Hodgins hurried over to turn on the machine.

"Yeah, so what we do is we actually take a dummy." He pushed a button and the dummy currently attached to the sling-shot started rising into the air. "We hoist it up using the pulley system, and then," He grinned. "We let'er rip."

"We need to duplicate the victim's injuries by matching the force impact into the water." Anne said as the dummy reached the top.

"Alright, here we go." All three of them gathered beside the controls to watch outside of the splash zone. Hodgins went to pull the lever but stopped, looked down, and decided to back off. "Angie, would you like to do the honors?" He asked. Angela looked indecisive before saying,

"Cam is going to kill us." and walking over to the lever. She yanked back on the lever, sending the dummy earthbound. It smashed into the water, sending a splash in every direction. They all stood there, shocked. Hodgins giggled- not chuckled, not laughed, but giggled- and slaps a high five with Anne who is laughing. The two of them turn their attention back to the computer screen when it pings to see their results.

"All right, the sensors show that the ribs and skull didn't hit the water with enough force." Anne tried not to sound too excited at the prospect of flinging another dummy into the water.

"What the hell is this?" Cam said as she approached. All the color drained out of Anne's face as she turned to look at her boss. The same phenomenon seems to have happened to the other two and Hodgins swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing up and down. Angela is the only one who managed to slip on a poker face so she was the first to speak.

"Hi. Oh, um, this, uh, here, um.." Okay, apparently not a very _good_ poker face. She placed a hand on the machine. "This is the kinesthesiology (what?) of-of knowledge." Anne muttered _what?_ Under her breath. Cam glanced over at Anne. Okay, not so much of a mutter.

"And this couldn't be done on your multi-million dollar computer?" Cam asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh,no. No. It couldn't actually. I tried but…. Such a drag it didn't work out, so we're here…. With this." Angela lied through her teeth, meanwhile Hodgins and Anne approached the pool and Hodgins pulled the old one out while Anne attached the new one at arms length, face white and eyes wide. Hodgins lifts up the new dummy and Anne retreats back to the computer. "And now we have to repeat it all again with more force." Angela concludes. Hodgins walks back to the computer and grabs hold of the lever. "Hey." Angela whispers. "Let her." She tilts her head toward Cam. Hodgins pulls back. "Um. Cam, would you like to help us out by pulling the lever?"

Silence for a beat then, Cam sighs and moves over to the lever. She clears her throat and pulls back on the lever. The dummy lands with such force that some water spills over the edges and laps at their feet. Anne jumps back from the water and cringes as the front of her converse get wet. Cam grins, spirits lifted.

After discovering that the dummy still did not have injuries consistent with the body, they rigged up another body. And another. And another. And another. After what felt like a life time, they got a match. Hodgins stepped to the side to call Dr. Brennan. After two rings she picks up.

"Dr. Brennan."

Hey Dr. B. Listen, so the body was dropped from a height of 85 to 95 feet. Now there is only one bridge on the Potomac within that height range, that's upstream from where the body washed up." While Hodgins spoke to Dr. Brennan, Anne showed Angela how to rig up the next dummy. With it all set up, Anne stopped beside Hodgins and they exchange nods. Hodgins pulls down on the lever and sends the dummy down, water splashing up on Hodgins and Angela (Not Anne because she was standing behind the two to avoid the water) as well as the back part of the computer that was, thankfully, protected.

"What was that sound Dr. Hodgins?" Dr. Brennan crackled over the phone.

"Oh, just confirming out data. You can never be too thorough." Anne, Angela, and Hodgins slapped high fives again.

 **Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
